Did He Really Not Love Me?
by riah cullen
Summary: Esme comes to visit Bella during new moon and bella looks like hell. What will Esme do about this? Better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight or any of that good stuff :'(**

Esme's POV

As I pulled in to her familiar drive way, I noticed Charlie's car was gone. He must have gone to work.

I opened the door to my husbands car carefully. Was it possible for vampires have a case of butterflies?

What if she hates me? If she wouldn't even look at me? I felt as if I would throw up.

From inside the house, I heared sniffling and someone blowing their nose.

I took an unneeded breath and knocked on the door.

I heared stumbling and I winced at the sound of someone falling down the stairs.

I could smell her between the thin door.

I never thought I'd say this but... oh how I missed her scent.

She took a deep breath- her heartbeat was unnormaly slow- and opened the door slowly.

When I first saw her, I wanted to scream.

She was paler than i was. Her hair was so dull, It was a russet dry color.

Her eyes were out of color and was framed by dark black circles.

Her once soft pink lips were pale and chap.

She has really let herself go.

And she just stared at me, shocked probably.

I stopped breathing then.

"E- Esme?" She asked lifting her eyebrows.

I just nodded.

She threw her arms around me so fast, she could pass as a vampire.

This poor girl started to cry.

I picked her up and ran to the couch with no problem.

She cried in my shoulder for what seemed like days.

When she stopped, she shuttered.

"I'm s-so so-o-rry." A tear fell from her cheeck.

The guilt i felt was unspeakable.

This young woman was... tortured no not tortured but... just this unspeakable pain that came from a boy i have raised as my son for years.

I couldn't imagine how guilty Edward would feel if he saw Bella like this.

"Bella... what has happened to you." I asked.

"Well... when... _he..._ left me... I... I.. I guess I, well I'm just not really sure what happened. I mean he just. i just... it was me... he's gone and..."

a thick shadow of tears came from her eyes as she tried to talk.

"Bella, Bella, shhhhh." I tried to comfort her but it was hard through all of her painful sobs.

Then she started chocking. I didn't know what to do.

She was chocking and crying at the same time.

Then Bella ran to the sink.

I ran after her and held my breath.

She was chocking blood. I held her hair and i started to sob.

How could I watch her like this? She reminded me of a daughter, a normal daughter.

Of course I loved Rosalie and Alice so much. So much it hurt.

But Bella is so down to earth.

Then I remembered something from when i was a human.

I remembered being a child- the oldest- and watching my mother feeding my baby sister.

I wanted to be that someday. And Bella reminds me so much of that dream.

By the time she was done vomiting, she could have filled three buckets of blood.

I didn't know how I could control my thirst.

She looked up at me. "I- I'm sorry." And with that she dashed out through the kitchen door.

"Bella!"

I screamed after her and began running toward her. When I caught up to her, she had bruised most of her body and a huge black eye on her face.

She was crying and there was blood everywhere. _Be strong Esme. You can do this. _I thought to myself.

"Oh Bella sweetheart no." I grabbed on to her and sobbed and she did the same. I ran her back to the house and I could tell she was weak.

I brought her to the bathroom and started undressing her.

I looked at her arm. There were _scars._

As much as I wanted to ask, I didn't say anything.

I turned on the faucets to a warm temperature and lifted her in the shower.

I helped her wash her hair and get all of the blood off her.

When she finished, I wrapped her in a towel and carried her to her room.

I picked out her favorite sweat pants, The dark blue silky one Edward told me about, and a camisole and dressed her in that.

I layed her in bed, wrapped her in my arms, and sang her the lullaby my mother used to sing me.

non conosco alcuni lullabies in modo da finga questo è una  
La che della La della La della La della La  
di edward della La  
della La della La della La della La ti amo  
sono in modo da la La  
bella della La della La della La della La  
di amore io stesso della La  
i della La della La della La della La  
il mio fratello ha avuta un bambino con una La  
della La della La della La della La di gaga  
della signora della La Im  
della La della La della La della La della mucca

**(if you want to know what this means go to an online translator website but some websites will come out diffrent with the words so**

**I'll but the website i went to on my profile)**

Her eyelids dropped and i carefully slid my arm from under her head. I went to the living room and dialed Edward's number.

I didn't care what he thought.

He answered on the first ring.

"Whats wrong?" He said harshly.

"Guess where I am." I told him.

"Esme!" He gasped, "You didn't."

"I'm sorry Edward but i did." He took a deep breath.

"How- how is she?" He asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself." And i thought of everything I saw since I knocked on the door.

He started sobbing.

"I... I-I was t-t-trying to protect her. I-I-I didn't know!" He was so upset with himself hat he started to yell.

Then the phone went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight. I'm getting a lawyer now. His name is Arnold Schwarzenegger, and yes hes a lawyer too. He helped out Barney get out of his contract for saying potty words. He's the lawyonatior. We'll be back...**

**Bella POV**

I woke up with a stiff neck. Was that all real? Or was it my imagination again.

I had three solutions if Esme wasn't really here.

1. I am a total nut case

3. I am seeing what I want to see

4. I miss them so much they're spirits came through my head but left their immortal bodies behind.

Even if it was Rosalie, yelling about me because I made thier family move.

If she wasn't here in the morning, I would die.

I think I'll go with number 1. Maybe I'll have to go see a psychiatrist.

Or they will put me in a straight jacket and lock me up in a crazy room.

But maybe that's not such a bad thing. How could i possibly think about them anymore.

But then I probably couldn't have anymore Illusions of Edward.

OK... i have to think this through.

If Esme is not downstairs, I'll kill myself.

But if she is... I'll just have to go from there.

I slowly made my way to the door. I took a deep breath and opened my bedroom door.

I tried to make it quiet, but the squeaky door wasn't helping.

When I got to the stair case i took a deep breath and made my way down, one step at a time.

Finally i reached the last step.

this last step would change everything.

I walked down the last step.

Esme was in the kitchen making breakfast.

Why?

She looked up at me and smiled. "Good morning Bella. Did you have a pleasant sleep?"

"Yeah. Thank you." I lied. She saw right through it.

"Well I made you breakfast. I looks like you have not eaten in days! When was the last time you ate anyway?" She asked.

'Um... last Thursday. Ya I had a... granola bar." Her mouth dropped.

"Bella! Do you how important it is to eat! Come her and eat breakfast this instant." I obeyed.

She made scrambled eggs, pancakes, sausage, and a cup of fruit with a glass of orange juice.

I took a fork full of eggs and sighed. I forgot how good food tasted.

And Esme was an excellent cook.

"Am I, am I dreaming or something?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Your not dreaming you silly girl! I just wanted to come an visit you."

Oh my god. What about Charlie. "Does Charlie know your here?"

"Yes. We talked and he said I can stay as long as I need." She smiled.

"That, that's great." I said. I was a little worried if... Edward showed up, he would leave again.

"Anyway, when your done, go get dressed. I'm taking you to a spa in Port Angeles." Her smile grew wider.

"Esme... I couldn't... I-"

"No Bella I want to. You look like... well no offense, but you look like hell." I smiled. I probably could go for a little pampering.

When we got there they massaged and beautified every part of my body.

When they did my hair, I decided I should cut it short.

So i cut it chin length and got some bangs.

When i was done, I almost felt... pretty.

When we we were done, Esme took me tho this expensive Italian restaurant.

I kind of felt guilty, like i was taking advantage of her.

I told her this and she just shook her head.

"Bella if i even spent 50 grand, that would only be 4 percent of how much more money i have."

So I guess it was OK.

When I got home, I was about to pass out because i was so tired.

So Esme sent me to bed.

When I woke up I walked down stairs and dinner was already ready.

How does she do this stuff?

Charlie was home and all of us ate.

I watched in shock when Esme ate the stake.

When we were all done I Insisted I do dishes.

Charlie went to his room to watch the game.

Which was odd because he usually watched it in the living room.

And before he left, he and Esme were whispering something.

I was suspicious, but i decided to let it go. What does it matter to me anyway.

"Esme, thank you so much. There are no words to describe how thankful I feel." I told her.

"Bella, i loved doing this today. You made me feel like a real mother." I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulder.

She hugged me back.

"I love you Esme." I said.

"I love you to Bella. You are like the human daughter I never got a chanse to have." Then the door bell rang.

Esme smiled. "I'll get it." I waited for less that a second and all the Cullens surrounded me except for... Edward.

A wave of pain came over me and Jasper noticed.

I suddenly felt calm. I smiled at him and he nodded.

Then i was being attacked by a pixie. "I missed you so much Bella" Alice told me.

"I missed you to Alice." Then all of the other Cullen's said their "hellos" and "i missed yous".

Even Rosalie.

"Bella, would you mind if I did a quick check up?" Carlisle asked.

"No not at all."

Carlisle made a big deal about i haven't really been eating, and he told me to stop clawing my arms.

He also said i have to get ten hours of sleep, even if I have to take a sleeping pill.

So he sent me straight to bed.

"Will you guys... still be here tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, we'll be here Bells." Alice assured me.

I said my good nights and walked up to my room.

* * *

I woke up at around 3am. And I noticed someone was sitting on my bed.

"What am I supposed to tell her. "I left you because Idon't want you to be dammed, and I lied and I'm still madly in love with you?" This person said.

"No, no, no. I never stoped loving you I left because my family could kill you? No think Edward think."

Oh my gosh. Edward. Did he know I'm awake?

"Oh Bella, My Bella. I love you so much." I stood up.

"Do you really?" He froze.

"I- well- love, sill- left dammed, you- so beautiful-wait- protect you- uh... hi?" I laughed at his babbling.

"Do you still really love me?" I looked straight in his eyes, and I knew no matter what i would get the truth.

"Yes Bella. I have no words to say how much i love yo-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"I love you." I told him when I pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you to. So much it hurts." he told me.

I placed my lips once again to my lips.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
